There are various known technologies for detecting vehicle incidents. For example, incidents can be detected by Accelerometer-Based Crash Detection (ABCD) of the type used in airbag firing circuits.
Detecting incidents and reporting these incidents to a central hub via radio, satellite etc. can be an unreliable process if the vehicle involved is in a communication black spot. This is especially true in isolated locations where it may be some time before help arrives.